A Simple Trance
by misa-chan46
Summary: What can a perfume do, other than put you in a trance?   Please read and review!


A Simple Trance

By: Misa-chan46

It was a simple game.

No one could even stop that rushing feeling.

Yes, that feeling with Usui's body becoming one with hers.

Misaki was clawing Usui's body when a sudden rush of adrenaline came over her.

Her time has come.

She had to stop, but she didn't want to.

It was simply entrancing.

The aroma of the perfume Sakura gave her was simply intoxicating.

It was as if it was the only reason Usui was with her today, was because she had worn that perfume and bumped into him while falling down.

Ahh, that sudden wave of shock that overcame her.

She couldn't stop hugging Usui to prolong that feeling.

She kissed Usui passionately while she ran his fingers through his hair.

Everyone just stood in shock as he did something no one would dare do to the Demon President of Seika.

Usui had no self control today, he just had to do it before anyone important could take him away from his love.

And all the while they thought they were alone.

Ahhhh, how come kids are better taught when it comes to love?

-skip!-

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Misaki said, staring at the scandalous photos that spread through every cellphone.

"I'm sorry Misaki, I tried to delete it from a second year student's phone, but he got the better of me and pressed the send button before I could reach him." Sakura said, tears falling because she thought that it was her fault.

Well, it is mostly.

"Argh, how do I deal with this situation? It's worse enough that they saw us kissing, what more if they saw what he did to me before!" Misaki said, gaining people's stares.

"Misaki!," Sakura said in a whisper "did you do the deed?" .

Misaki just stared in awe at the thought that she would do something absurd with her perverted space alien.

"No I didn't Sakura!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"How come you initiated the kiss?" Sakura said, staring at her while the truth dawned on Misaki.

"So someone did see us, oh no!" she moaned while dropping on the floor.

"Tell me Misaki what did you do with *him*" she said, nudging Misaki before getting a nudge herself.

"Don't talk to Misa-chan like that."

At the sound of that voice, Misaki froze.

"Should I tell her myself?" Usui said with a calm face, quickly gaining many female students beside him.

Misaki head weakly nodded with a sheepish smile.

"You see, Misaki was putting on some kind of perfume. She bumped into me while entering a classroom and we both fell to the floor."

The fan girls of Usui quickly gasped in horror.

"I noticed that her shirt buttons weren't closed properly, so I knelt down and fixed it for her. She was kind of in a daze."

Noticing the girls' expression, he quickly put the situation to his advantage.

"So I started kissing her, and she responded quickly."

All the girls, including Sakura, let out a very loud "OMG!" that could be heard 1 kilometer away.

Seeing Misaki dark aura, he quickly put it off as something normal for him.

He chuckled.

"Though she refused to bring it anywhere near *the deed*, she did give me a hug and a very nice kiss, but I managed to leave a kiss mark on her back. Look, she even clawed me! "

The girls sighed in relief, though they shot Misaki dark looks before looking at *their* prince.

"He told the story, but not properly. Almost everything was correct, except for the fact that I responded quickly. The reason that there are claw marks on him was that he breathed in my scent and quickly went berserk.

"I kissed him to say thanks for buttoning my shirt before anyone could see my bra and camisole."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Misaki. That gift I gave you wasn't actually perfume. It was an inhaler that released your desires for pleasure. Wait, you wore it? I got mixed up with the 2 bottles." Sakura said, her hand searching in her bag until she found an identical bottle of real perfume.

And all eyes turned to Usui and Misaki, reaching out to kiss one more time.

~THE END~

Please review! Oh pretty please! Urararara, fufufu, I just happen to smell some nice perfume so I made this. Fanfiction didn't retain the way I actually wrote it, that's why it's a bit confusing. But, I will check on it everyday, to make sure that it can be understood well.

~Misa-chan46~


End file.
